BMY-42215-1 (15-Deoxyspergualin Trihydrochloride) was administered to nine patients with rheumatoid arthritis in a Phase I pilot study to determine the efficacy and safety. The study closed on 01-04-95 and no significant or unexpected adverse events were reported. Preliminary findings regarding the effectiveness of this study are not available at this time.